Hadn't meant it
by Rudda23
Summary: Sakura hadn't meant for a lot of things, but it happened anyway. Short, little NaruSaku story.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hadn't meant it.

It was just her and Naruto out on a mission. He had to fight off two opponents as Sakura just looked on. Had she used her super strength their position would be given away. So she had to, yet again, rely on Naruto.

Sakura hadn't meant to hug him while sitting in his lap. But when she had healed him after his victorious battle, she couldn't help it. She always worried for him. Although she had seen him destroy countless foes with his rasengan and shadow clones, she would always worry.

She hadn't meant to cry as she held him, but she was just so relieved. It was just the two of them sitting on a huge branch in the big dark forest. Her sitting sideways in his lap, hugging him with her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. We should get going." Naruto said as he tried to get up. But Sakura held him firm.

"Shut up! A little longer."

She hadn't meant to sound so pleading.

Then she felt it. A hardness poking at her thighs from below. She withdrew from Narutos cheek and looked at him with surprise before looking down. She shifted her weight so the poked thigh was lifted and she looked up at Naruto again. He was terribly embarrassed.

She hadn't meant to, but before he could say anything she kissed him and cupped his cheek with her hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. A clumsy, but passionate first kiss for them both. He had never given such things much thought, he didn't dare to. She had saved it for another man, who might never return.

She hadn't meant to get this involved with him, but she took care of him. She ruined her glove. A small price to pay for feeling useful for once. She could tell that Naruto really enjoyed it. And he was so happy afterwards. She kissed him again.

"Let's go home Naruto."

She hadn't meant to, but she had changed things between them.

 **A/N: Just a short little NaruSaku. Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura would never.

She would never hurt him by rejecting him. She knew that his pain came from rejection. Not just from her. Not just in that way. She always took care of him. In that silly, stupid way. But it made him feel good, and it made her feel useful. And the kisses made her feel good.

She would never admit it, but she would get frightfully jealous. Without much need. But whenever they saw, or met her, Sakura couldn't help herself. Under the gaze of those milky lavender eyes she held his hand as he squeezed back, sat as close as she could as he pulled her closer and spoke with loving words that he returned in kind.

Sakura would never admit it, but she was scared of Hinata. Sakura made him happy, everyone could see it. But did she have enough love to give?

"Hey Sakura-chan. Don't you want to feel good too?"

For the first time in a long time he wasn't all smiles. He was concerned for her. Concerned he wasn't doing enough. He didn't know that he had done so much already. And that she was catching up to him.

But she would never deny it. She couldn't lie to him. Her body and soul wanted more. Wanted something closer. More tender. But she was scared. Scared for their new relationship. Scared she would mess it all up. What would her parents say? What would her master say? What they wanted had consequences. She wanted all of those things, he wanted them too, but...

Sakura talked to her master, the leader of the village. Who became positively overjoyed at the news that Sakura considered taking the final step with Naruto. The village was strict and traditional, and bringing a child into the world without wed parents was a grave crime. So Tsunade began planning her students wedding with no delay.

Sakura would never had thought that she would be the one to propose. But with Tsunades wedding fever it couldn't be helped. As Naruto spun her around in his arms, tears in his eyes, she felt so happy.

Naruto couldn't decide between repeating his answer or to kiss her more, so he did both. Sakura knew she would never forget this moment and this joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :3**

 **A little more M-rated stuff in this chapter. This is the last chapter also. Enjoy!**

It happened so fast.

It happened so fast. Just a few days after her proposal the wedding took place. A small gathering of friends and her parents. When the Hokage had made the announcement they very well couldn't object. They told everyone that they were so proud that their daughter was to wed Jiraiya-samas student. Sakura just thought they were being cute. She had, after all, heard some rumours about how they got together.

The preparations hade gone by in a flash, and now Sakura stood in a white kimono and Naruto was wearing a black montsuki kimono, as was tradition. Naruto couldn't stop looking at her and Sakura felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

The ceremony went by so fast. Shikamaru said a few words. A few clever wordplays and Sakura and Naruto were happy that he made the effort. Ino held back her tears as she sniffed herself through her speech, afterwards she hugged Sakura, who was moved to tears also, and threatened Naruto into treating Sakura right until his dying day.

Kakashi-sensei was beaming with pride, although the only ones who could tell were the ones who knew him well. The only awkward thing about the whole wedding was how Kakashi and Shizune seemed to be pushed into socialising together. It couldn't be helped. In a village were the most important thing was the next generation, single adults found themselves under quite a bit of social pressure.

Sakura gave her sensei and her senpai a sympathetic smile as a drunk Tsunade pushed Shizunes body into Kakashi. It was time to stop "dilly-dallying" apparently.

Sakuras mood almost soured when they received their gifts. Some useful utensils for home-cooking were given by the Hyuga clan, none of whom were invited. Naruto could usually see right though her, but in this matter he was clueless. She decided she wouldn't care. Tomorrow morning everything would be set in stone anyway.

The rest of the night went by so fast. Suddenly they were all alone in Narutos apartment sitting on the bed. As Sakura sat there, her mind went over all the advice Tsunade had given her in the previous days.

It was quite scandalous that an unmarried woman knew about this kind of thing, but Sakura was happy for her master. Seeing as she knew all about how "perverts like Jiraiya" would act in bed. Sakura smiled to herself at the memories of teasing her master about how all her advice had to do with "men like that old perv".

Suddenly Sakura felt a little uneasy. What if it really was like that? The way Tsunade-sama explained her nights with Jiraiya-sama? Sakura blushed with the thought of Naruto slapping her butt and nibbling at her ear while pinching her nipples. Should she really call him big boy?

"Are you alright Sakura-chan? You seem lost in your thoughts."

"Y-Yes Naruto. Just a little nervous is all."

We'll take it slow Sakura-chan. I'm nervous too."

They started kissing as Naruto began removing her kimono. Sakura felt a little panicked. What if he didn't like her body? She wasn't well endowed and had narrow hips. What if Naruto didn't find her attractive?

Pretty soon all her worries were washed away. The look in Narutos eyes, and the feeling of his hands roaming all over her as their bodies pressed together, told her how much he desired her.

She cried at the pain of them becoming one. But the strong sensations overpowered them both, and the night they truly became husband and wife would forever be among Sakuras most cherished memories.


End file.
